Reckless Abandon
by Not So Gallant Gallade
Summary: After festering in the Distortion World for who knows how long, an ex-grunt emerges, mentally battered and bruised and just a little bit fixated on vengeance on the organization that left him for dead. Diamond Nuzlocke.


"I swear to Arceus, if I ever see the sun again my retinas will just instantaneously melt."

I say this aloud to myself as I gaze around at the indigo smothering my vision. It echoes in my ears, each word worming its way back into my head before burrowing back into my brain. After getting lost in the surreal horizon, I look back to myself, my arms limp at my sides.

"I swear to Arceus, if I ever see the sun again my retinas will just instantaneously melt…" I repeat, the image of such a horrendous incident playing and replaying and re-replaying in the camera of my mind.

Fucking photographic memory.

"I swear to Arceus, if I ever see the sun again my retinas will just instantaneously melt…" One more time I assure myself of my visual doom, if only to hear somebody speak.

I'd just woken up to the same exact scenery to which I'd fallen asleep, which was the same as the one I'd sat around and gawked at for who knows how long before. I wasn't good at keeping track of time before this all happened, and I sure as hell can't do it for shit now.

Naturally though, as soon as I sit up, legs still splayed out in front of me, a tree crops up out of nowhere, right between my kneecaps. I pause for a second, giving a short sigh as I stared at it. I finally manage to shake my head and stand myself up, scooting away from the newborn plant.

"Ugh, Giratina, take me now," I mutter to the violet skies and the black hole sun that Soundgarden may or may not have sung about.

After a slight echo confirms I'm either still in possession of my hearing or completely off the deep end, I start wandering, ducking around the tree to see an entire forest has now sprung to 'life,' materializing while I was sleeping. Letting some CO2 escape from my system, I pivot on my left heel to reveal even more spontaneous foliage behind me, the same tall, anorexic plant copied and pasted about four hundred times by the world's worst graphic designer, Giratina.

"Yup, that figures," I exhale, turning a third direction to reveal, finally, room to walk. I do just that, managing a couple dozen paces before gingerly striding over a gap that looks to be waiting to give me a one-way ticket to oblivion.

Well, further oblivion. I've been abandoned here so long now that I'm surprised I haven't literally been bored to death.

"Deeeefinitely figures," I restate, finding myself now two steps away from a free-fall on all sides. Silently, I stare down the drop-off behind me, appearing within the last five seconds to impede my wandering.

"Yeah, take me now…" I lament.

**"Well, if you say so…"**

I shudder violently; my ears haven't taken on so many decibels for such a long time that the booming voice that just replied to me comes as a real shock to the sys…

Wait, a reply?

I whip back around, nearly throwing my balance off and tumbling over the edge of my little platform, and rising from below was Giratina himself, in the fl- err… never mind.

**"I do believe you've been in here quite a while, haven't you,"** Giratina half-states, half-asks. I begin to respond, then figure it's rhetorical, then answer "Yeah…" anyways.

**"Yes, that's right. You're part of that collective of humans who think they've got the keys to the universe at their hands… or, you were, before they dropped your little soul down the rabbit hole, eh?" **the legendary taunts, with what almost looks like a cruel sneer. Meanwhile, I'm cringing from the thunderous vocals, but not enough to keep my own face from curling into a snarl at the mention of Galactic. It's a thought that crosses my mind every day, what he'd brought up, and to hear it from someplace other than the confines of my mind and my personal bubble only supercharges the bile in my stomach. They didn't care about my security; "whatever gets the job done," as their mantra was.

Whatever gets the job done...

**"What's the matter, human?"**

I shake as I gawp at the ghastly presence. Giratina floats over me, his posture as straight as can be as he shortens me to the height of a Joltik. "What- um, just thinking…"

**"Thinking about? Let me guess, those peon humans with whom you used to associate?"**

I freeze up for a moment, then merely nod, my lips downturned.

**"You don't really want to go back into your old world and rejoin the same kind that threw you into my circle of hell, do you, Silas?"**

"N-no…" I mumble, not even bothering to think about how he knows my name. He's Giratina, possibly the most demonic soul of all species out there; my name is nothing compared to what else he knows… probably even knows about what happened with me and Marisa back in that second week of-

**"But they need to pay for treating you like a Bidoof…" **he tells me, informs me so matter-of-factly it sends ripples through my nerves. Just the tone of his voice, deep and booming and carved with chainsaws and Ursaring traps, is a million times more ominous than some zealot's apocalyptic prophecy.** "See, I can't let them make more progress in tearing apart both my world and yours, and you can't let them get away with what they did to you, right?"**

"Right," I reply quietly, gritting my teeth as I replay for the one thousand, three hundred and forty-ninth time that moment when I entered this inferno. Only one person looked over the edge of that portal, for a mere half second, her expression seared into my brain like a cow branded before its butchery. It wasn't a look of horror, or even of gloom… her guise merely noted irritation, frustration that such a nuisance had happened on their watches.

**"No, really human, you're going to get back at them, right?" **he spits, practically vomiting the word 'human.'** "You're going to show them all what happens when they throw someone into the realm of Giratina and call it, how do you say it, 'another day at the office,' aren't you?" **A pause, an echo, and then unpause.** "Oh, there is hell to pay, human…"**

"There is hell to pay…" I growl slowly, twisting the words around in my mouth, swearing I feel fangs instead of teeth biting down on my lower lip. Blood begins to ice over my veins as I repeat the phrase to myself, morphing it from a foreign phrase to a mantra taken to what Giratina had made the heart of a Weavile. Hell of a speechmaker, that ghoul…

**"Very good,"** he says, conspiratorially. I tremble, now just as much of anger as ruptured eardrums, watching Giratina hover backwards a ways. He then proceeds to literally shoot a cyclone out of his mouth, as only a legendary can do. From the typhoon he created, a portal appears in front of me, still on my one island of terrain.

Those mere two and a half seconds give me more action than I've experienced… since I was dropped in here.

**"Now then, give those shameless miscreants what they deserve and keep their paws off of my world… unless you'd like to call this your permanent home."**

I tear my eyes from the tear in the fabric of the universe to catch Giratina's crimson eyes as they bore down on me. It takes just an instant to realize that he wouldn't exactly mind having a playmate down here in this netherworld, and that same amount of time for my knees to nearly vaporize themselves on the spot, causing me to lurch in an effort to regain my balance. With a staggered exhale or two and a reminder to myself that I'm doing my best Tauros imitation and seeing red, I stumble into the portal, leaving behind the Distortion World for what I pray to be the first and last time.

* * *

_A/N:_

_I almost wanted to make Giratina say "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" just for shits and giggles... So yeah. _

_This chapter is a decent bit shorter than what will be the status quo (though the status quo will probably still be short because I suck), but hey, neither Giratina nor Silas are big conversationalists._

_No real comments otherwise, buuuuuuut yeah. Thanks~_


End file.
